Two
Seasons 1-10 Gavin's Carpaccio.jpg|1.01 Alina's Sautéed Shrimp & Peanut Butter Honey Sauce.png|1.02 Summer's Miso Octopus in Cabbage Cup.png|1.03 Victor's Salmon with Strawberry Chili Sauce.png|1.04 Einat's Beef Wontons with Mushrom Sauce.png|1.05 Christopher's Bruscetta.png|1.06 Ralph's 27-Minute Quail App.png|1.07 Margaritte's Crab & Grapefruit Salad.jpg|1.08 David's Tilapia with Mustard Sauce.png|1.09 King's Buffalo Wings with Bacon Soba.png|1.10 Josh's Watermelon & Red Pepper Salad.png|1.11 Mina's Seared Turbot with Lime Coconut Vinaigrette.png|1.12 Cindi's Trio of Beans.png|1.13 Yvan's Sea Urchin Custard.jpg|2.01 Jason's Pork with Sea Bean & Herb Salad.jpg|2.02 Michael's Grilled Calamari Salad.jpg|2.03 Marc's Thai Beef Salad.jpg|2.04 Giuliano's Pan-Roasted Duck with Bacon Sharon Fruit.jpg|2.05 Paul's Turkey Meatballs with Piquillo Gravy.png|2.06 Maristella's Gamberoni All'uvetta.jpg|2.07 Ming's Chive Crêpe.jpg|2.08 Simon's Panelle & Tuna Salad.jpg|2.09 James's Crawfish with Fiddlehead Ragout.jpg|2.10 Pippa's Zuppa of Cockles.png|2.11 Cody's Squab Breast with Arugula Salad.png|2.12 Darius's Grilled Lobster with Madeira Sauce.png|2.13 Peter's Peaches & Cream Soup.png|3.01 Dean's Mediterranean-Style Steamed Clams.png|3.02 Joshua's Hamachi Crudo with Yogurt.png|3.03 Keith's Venison and Marjoram Emulsion.png|3.04 Pj's Beef Tartare & Nori Aioli.png|3.05 Dominick's Turkey with Tzatziki & Arugula Salad.png|3.06 Keith's Chicken Breast with Lemon Coriander Dressing.png|3.07 Michael's Perfumed Clam.png|3.08 John's Buffalo Wings.png|3.09 Lonnie's Soft-Shell Crab "B.L.P.".png|3.10 Martin's Beausoleil Oysters with Apricot Chutney.png|3.11 Laurielle's Pan-Fried Sardine with Chickpea Sala.png|3.12 Hannah's Mock Pâté with Crostini & Arugula Salad.png|3.13 Erica's Braised Frog Legs with Ketchup.png|4.01 Eric's Snake Sandwich.png|4.02 Jessica's Turkey Sliders.png|4.03 Michael's Bass with Fennel Pesto.png|4.04 Abagail's Warm Shrimp & Collard Green Salad.png|4.05 Jennifer's Chicken with Bitter Melon Tzatziki.png|4.06 Kat's Steamed Ceviche with Rhubarb Compote.png|4.07 Berthsy's Roasted Mussel Salad.png|4.08 Nadege's Liver Bruschetta.jpg|4.09 Melissa's Salmon Loaf with Simple Salad.png|4.10 Carrie's Luckshen Ratatouille.png|4.11 Michele's Knockwurst Hash with Watermelon Salad.png|4.12 Jacques's Glazed Vegetables.png|4.13 Dominick's Tartare with Braised Chard.png|5.01 Charlene's Trout with White Chocolate Sauce.png|5.02 Jessica's Mediterranean Summer Roll.png|5.03 Joe's Barramundi with Poblano Relish & Abbey Broth.png|5.04 Madison's Fried Rocky Oysters with Apple Salad.png|5.05 Pnina's Liverwurst Stuffed Catfish with Dandelion Greens.png|5.06 Luisa's Persimmon & Sweetbread Strudel with Madeira.png|5.07 Rebecca's Potato & Leek Latke with Sour Cream.png|5.08 Marc's Inside Out Clam.jpg|5.09 Mike's Lamb Heart & Pumpkin Purée.png|5.10 Robyn's Ham & Arugula Salad.png|5.11 Laura's Oysters with Gingerbread Swirl & Mignonette.png|5.12 Mona's Guava Braised Octopus with Grilled Treviso.png|5.13 Laura's Roasted Bone Marrow & Squash.jpg|6.01 Colin's Pan-Fried Goat Brain.jpg|6.02 Lauren's Asian Brunch.jpg|6.03 James's Italian-Style Catfish.jpg|6.04 Monica's Trout & Bacon Flatbread.png|6.05 Nick's Mussels with Waffle Crostini.jpg|6.06 Debbie's Seared Calf Liver with Arugula Mango Salad.png|6.07 Claire's Haggis Meatball.png|6.08 Anita's Raviolo with Paprika Vinaigrette.png|6.09 Geoffrey's Smoked Chub Carbonara.jpg|6.10 Anne's Trio of Crostini.png|6.11 Ulli's Chopped Herring Salad Crostini.png|6.12 Marco's Ramen Pasta Salad.png|7.01 Rosalind's Oysters Sofrito.png|7.02 Kyle's Andouille with Lychee Salad.png|7.03 Phyllis's Cedar Plank Salmon with Arugula Salad.png|7.04 Remy's Duck Heart & Arugula Salad.png|7.05 Matthew's Fruit Cocktail Salad.png|7.06 Joe's Beef Tongue Tostada.png|7.07 Stephen's Liver & Lemon Gorgonzola Sauce.png|7.08 James's Short Rib Lettuce Wrap.png|7.09 Denise's Clam Casino.png|7.10 Michelle's Fried Chicken Feet with BBQ Sauce.png|8.01 Lotte's Hot Dog Salad with Cheesy Croutons.png|8.02 Susanne's Duck White Kidney Bread Pudding.jpg|8.03 Lance's Sopa de Carne Seca.jpg|8.04 Ben's Octocake.jpg|8.05 Allison's Maple & Pomegranate Glazed Sausage.png|8.06 Renita's Spiced Lobster with Gingerbread Butter.png|8.07 Kelvin's Linguini & Calamari.jpg|8.08 Debra's Warm Udon Salad.jpg|8.09 James's Pâté Penne.jpg|9.01 Michael's Thai Curry Clam Soup.jpg|9.02 Jamie's Chorizo & Crab Ragoût.jpg|9.03 Marie-Claude's Lamb Fries & Rice Noodles.jpg|9.04 Danielle's Cajun Catfish Salad.jpg|9.05 Ryan's Sautéed Chicken Salad with Rhubarb.png|9.06 Michael's Crab in the Weeds.png|9.07 Wayne's Stuffed Urchin.png|9.08 Matt's Warm Asparagus Salad with Melon.png|9.09 Charles's Pork Slider with Arugula Coconut Salad.png|9.10 Vinson's Mediterranean Sardine with Wax Beans & Tomato Sauce.png|9.11 Al's Duck & Raspberry Salad.png|9.12 Rhonda's Deconstructed Tuna Salad Sandwich.jpg|9.13 Jeremy's Boudin Blanc Crostini.jpg|10.01 Elise's Guanciale Salad.jpg|10.02 Joe's Tossed Salad & Stuffed Peppers.jpg|10.03 Richard's Tofu Bao with Grilled Romanesco.png|10.04 Adrienne's Steak & Eggs.jpg|10.05 Tryg's Spinach & Sweetbread Salad.jpg|10.06 Sylvain's Roasted Stuffed Mahi-Mahi.jpg|10.07 Ivan's Grilled Scrapple Salad.jpg|10.08 Jose's Chopped Chopped Salad.jpg|10.09 Jeffrey's Thai Chicken Feet Soup.jpg|10.10 Penny's Razor Clam Stuffed Tomatoes.jpg|10.11 Alex's Goat Brains & Mustard Vinaigrette.jpg|10.12 Penny's Zahtar Crusted Beef Heart.jpg|10.13 Seasons 11-20 Eddie's Stuffing with Gizzard Cranberry Sauce & Tamale.png|11.01 Jeff's Octopus Salad.jpg|11.02 Kyle's Kale Salad with Cracklins.png|11.03 René's Scallops & Aged Cheddar Beurre Blanc.jpg|11.04 Angela's Grilled Asparagus with Caramelized Hibiscus.png|11.05 Lee's Pizza Pasta with Sautéed Eggplant.png|11.06 Will's Kugel & Ham Fritters with Dipping Sauce.png|11.07 Corwin's Salmon & Kantola Gastrique.png|11.08 Dan's Cheese Dog with Spicy Cherry Relish.png|11.09 Missy's Escargot Crostini with Long Bean Salad.jpg|11.10 Nelly's Causa.png|11.11 Fany's Sturgeon Ceviche.jpg|11.12 Jessica's Chicken Liver Crostini.jpg|11.13 Fatima's Intestine Pâté with Braised Cabbage.png|12.01 Zach's Pan-Roasted Duck Hearts & Chipotle Date Sauce.png|12.02 Derek's Anzac Crusted Ostrich with Bourbon Cream.png|12.03 Bryon's Duck Confit with Green Mango Couscous.png|12.04 Andrew's Conch with Radicchio & Sausage.png|12.05 Linda's Razor Clam Sauté.png|12.06 Alex's Warm Seafood Sausage Salad.png|12.07 Mary's Fried Chicken & Spinach Salad with Sage.png|12.08 Chris's Al Pastor Ribs with Artichoke Gremolata.png|12.09 Zeb's Pickled Shrimp & Kumquats with Raw Fennel.png|12.10 Brian's Corned Beef Taco with Jalapeño Corn Fluff.png|12.11 Ryan's Tuna with Warm Chickpea Salad.png|12.12 Rick's Grilled Char with Caperberry Gastrique.png|12.13 Tommy's Grilled Yak with Kale Pesto.jpg|12.14 Nicole's Prawn Tostada.jpg|12.15 Robyn's Oysters with Sage Bacon.jpg|12.16 Corrine's Asian Short Rib with Fennel Salad.jpg|12.17 Kent's Dutch Oven Sardines.jpg|12.18 Jeff's Smoked Kipper Salad Sandwich.png|13.01 Sung's Grilled Jumbo Shrimp.jpg|13.02 Nicole's Crispy Pig Face Salad.jpg|13.03 Keith's Bangers & Chocolate Bourbon Sauce.png|13.04 Shania's Marinated Salmon with Goat Cheese.png|13.05 Virginia's Cornmeal Crusted Lamb Fries.jpg|13.06 Greg's Sautéed Lump Crab & Frisée Salad.jpg|13.07 Courtney's Seared Trout with Arugula.jpg|13.08 Mia's Salad with Crispy Pigs Feet.jpg|13.09 Chris's Cajun Mullet & Black Bean Ragoût.png|13.10 Kevin's Hot & Cold Stir-Fry.png|13.11 John's Pulpo Linguine with Fava Bean Pesto.png|13.12 Terry's Turkey Quesadilla & Salsa.jpg|13.13 Sean's Haggis & Prune Stew.jpg|14.01 Walter's Shad Roe on Fruitcake.jpg|14.02 Elise's Smoked Eel with Haricot Vert Salad.jpg|14.03 Helen's Warm Asparagus Salad.jpg|14.04 Kenneth's Candied Pig Ear Salad.jpg|14.05 Gerald's Onion Blossom Soup with .png|14.06 Stephan's Roasted Beef Tongue with Garbanzo Ragoût.png|14.07 Vito's Chicken Bruschetta with Raspberry Jam.png|14.08 Jeff's Tartine.jpg|14.09 Gavin's Sea Bass Crudo with Cream Soda Broth.jpg|14.10 Alex's Scallops & Grapefruit Dressing.jpg|14.11 Johnny's Cupcake Laced Chicken Tenders.jpg|14.12 Gavin's Soft-Shell Crab with Thai Peanut Sauce.jpg|14.13 Jordan's Tatsoi Salad with Fried Lamb Tongue.png|15.01 Ashley's Poached Chicken Salad with Orange Pepper.png|15.02 Maiki's Barramundi with Brown Butter & Sautéed Rucola.png|15.03 Monique's French Toast with Warm Pork Salad.png|15.04 Robbie's Chard & Beef Salad with Seared Cauliflower.png|15.05 Tre's Fish Sticks with Durian Coconut Sauce.jpg|15.06 Martha's Warm Mussel Salad.png|15.07 Melissa's Seared Scallop with Sprout Salad.png|15.08 Michele's Surf & Turf Po' Boy.jpg|15.09 Mustapha's Dandelion & Rice Noodle Salad with Bourbon.png|15.10 Brandon's Fried Egg with Bacon Syrup & Pancake.png|15.11 Elizabeth's Spiced Duck Breast with Goji Vinaigrette.png|15.12 Diana's Escarole & Sofrito Pheasant Salad.jpg|15.13 Nicole's Tuna Belly Ceviche with Radish Chips.png|16.01 Vanessa's Fish & Chifles.png|16.02 Guillermo's Gyro Crusted Oysters with Salsita.png|16.03 Isaiah's Witch's Cauldron with Eel Fumet & Faux Congee.png|16.04 Palak's Indian Seitan Curry.png|16.05 Molly's Tuna Curry Bruschetta with Chutney.png|16.06 Jason's Merguez & Cilantro Yogurt.jpg|16.07 Jemell's Wild Boar with Steamed Broccolini.jpg|16.08 Lou's Bacalao Crostini.jpg|16.09 Roy's Sausage with Red Wine Braised Cabbage.png|16.10 Chris's Pan-Seared Gìo Lụa with Chive Herb Salad.png|16.11 Ruth's Thanksgiving Breakfast.png|16.12 Natasha's Sautéed Snails with Horseradish Potatoes.png|16.13 Anthony's Reindeer Hash with Donut.png|17.01 Tagan's BBQ Pork Chop Plate.jpg|17.02 Dylan's Mediterranean Fish Broth.jpg|17.03 Nicki's Jerk Pork Meatballs.jpg|17.04 Chuck's Chopped Salmon Salad.jpg|17.05 Jenelle's Dirty Bird Chicken Salad.png|17.06 Nick's Warm Kale Salad & Poached Quail Egg.png|17.07 Aatul's Burger Lasagna Quesadilla with Pico de Gallo.png|17.08 Shaquay's Calf Liver Mousse.png|17.09 Jesse's Coney Island "Hot Dog".png|17.10 Lisa's Baby Fish with Tomato & Soppressata.png|17.11 Zoe's Tom Kha Gai.png|17.12 Emilie's Lavash Toast with Kimchi Compound Butter.png|17.13 Jason's Catfish Ceviche Tacos.png|18.01 Lucy's Eggplant Raviolo with Chocolate Sauce.png|18.02 Roxy's Swordfish with Cherry Drink & Fig Sauce.png|18.03 Antonia's Deconstructed Stramboli.jpg|18.04 Ashley's Pig Feet Hash with Coleslaw & Frisée Salad.png|18.05 Gemma's Grilled Shrimp with Gazpacho & Sangria.png|18.06 Sarah's Lobster Caprese Salad with Tea Honey.png|18.07 Eli's Veal Slider with Marsala Veal Tongue Sauce.png|18.08 Larry's Brat Two Ways with Fried Pickle Dressing.png|18.09 Nikki's Tomato Pie with Warm Frisée & King Crab Salad.png|18.10 Blake's Frisée Lardon Salad with Pork Chop Vinaigrette.png|18.11 Matt's Dim Sum with Asian Noodles & Asian Sauce.png|18.12 Jeremy's Vietnamese Pork Secreto with Nouc Cham.png|18.13 Millie's Rockin' Crabs with Cognac.png|19.01 Soraya's Relleno de Papa con Pollo.png|19.02 Natasha's Bisque with Crostini.png|19.03 Mannee's Fish Cake with Scrambled Eggs.png|19.04 Georgeann's Five Spice Wings with Buttermilk Sauce.png|19.05 Tina's East meets Latin Slider.png|19.06 Ian-Max's Fried Sole with Warm Kale Salad & Remoulade.png|19.07 Ariane's Cumin & Pupusa Crusted Blowfish.png|19.08 Jackie's Sautéed Alligator with Green Peppers.png|19.09 Penn's Chocolate Gnocchi with Cayenne Pepper & Butter.png|19.10 Gillian's Spinach Salad with Pig Lip Vinaigrette.png|19.11 Tasha's Blood Orange Squid & Orange Liquor Orange.png|19.12 Carnie's Curly Beef Tostada.png|19.13 Rose's Coffee Cake Hash with Strawberries.png|20.01 James's Roman Colosseum Sausage Sandwich & Pesto.png|20.02 Jason's Grilled Lamb Ribs with Sautéed Chard.png|20.03 Clara's Sautéed Shrimp with Romanesco Cauliflower Purée.png|20.04 Josh's Falafel with Habanero Date Yogurt Sauce.png|20.05 Albert's Crispy Sweetbread with Dried Beef Vinaigrette.png|20.06 Emily's Whitefish Cake with Pastis Reduction & Oyster.png|20.07 Mindy's Asian Ramen Salad with Salt & Pepper Honey Ball.png|20.08 Greg's Chicago-Style Hot Dog with Bacon.png|20.10 Liz's Seared Frog Legs with Sautéed Mushrooms.png|20.11 Connie's Tom Yum Soup with Naan Pancake.png|20.12 Elderoy's Warm Spinach & Chicken Salad with Vegetables.png|20.13 Lauren's Grilled Flatbread with Banana Blossom Moscato Reduction.png|20.09 Seasons 21-30 Michael's Lamb Chorizo with Caviar Crema.png|21.01 Mona's Sliders with Horseradish Ketchup.png|21.02 Jun's Braised Mustard Greens with Chickpea Tofu Cream.png|21.03 Alexandria's Lemon & Thyme Lamb with Ricotta Gremolata.png|21.04 Mikayla's Shrimp with Fried Sticky Rice.png|21.05 Tommi Rae's Rabbit Tostada with Candy Cane Salsa.png|21.06 Morgan's Chicken Ravioli with Tortilla Crostini.png|21.07 Tommi Rae's Purple Cauliflower Soup with Octopus & Oil.png|21.08 Tom's Seared Eel with Sea Bean Salad & Pephuates Dressing.png|21.09 Dinah's Fusion Pork Dumplings with Soy Salsa Dipping Sauce.png|21.10 Diana's Sablefish Taco with Cookie Cumin Crumble.png|21.11 Laila's Salmon Cakes with Avocado Mayo.png|21.12 Keith's Chinese BBQ Duck Confit with Risotto.jpg|21.13 Mark's Warm Bitter Melon Salad with Gummy Rat Sauce.png|22.01 Maneet's Arepas with Gummy Turkey Feet Chutney.png|22.02 Zachary's Lamb Meatball with Ginger Cilantro Glaze.png|22.03 Jeff's Cake of the Seven Fishes with Dijonnaise.png|22.04 Nico's Open-Face Camer Sliders with Butter Glazed Asparagus.png|22.06 Raphael's Veal Piadino Wrap.png|22.08 Meny's Goat Yogurt Flatbread with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png|22.09 Anastacia's Italian Sausage Poutine Hash with Sunny Side Up Egg.png|22.10 Kathy's Mini-Calzone.png|22.11 Kamel's Miso Paste Black Cod over Rice Pudding.png|22.13 Mark's Cinnamon Toast with Tamarillo Compote.png|23.01 Anh's Warm Taro & Hot Dog Salad with Strawberries.png|23.02 Leigh Ann's Brisket Banh Mi with Spicy Mayo.png|23.03 Angela's Pan-Fried Skate with Napa Cabbage Slaw.png|23.04 Jackie's Deconstructed Quiche with Kohlrabi & Candied Almonds.png|23.08 Mindy's Stout Shaved Pork Chop with Lemony Greens.png|23.09 Vandy's Calf Eyeball Ramen with Pickled Eggs.png|23.10 Daniel's Blue Cheese & Cauliflower Purée with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png|23.12 Maurizio's Cheese Soup with Guanciale Fat Potatoes.png|23.13 Oscar's Beef Tendon & Feta Salad.png|24.01 Brian's Clams with Chipotle Natto Vinaigrette.png|24.03 Michael's Makaronia with Zucchini Mojama Butter Sauce.png|24.05 Anne's Purple Potato Salad.png|24.07 Kris's Circus Rangoon with Pickled Candied Apples.png|24.10 Dafna's Jalisco Fish Tacos with Fried Pickle.png|24.12 Dweezil's Drumstick Taco.png|24.13 Mike's Spare Rib Taco with Mash.png|24.17 Chris's Grilled Rattlesnake with Hush Puppy Panzanella.png|24.18 Betsy's Mushroom & Turkey Casserole.png|25.01 Jay's Lump Crab Two Ways with Chili Pea Daikon Sauce.png|25.03 Bun's Cajun Monkfish Mac & Cheese with Fried Swiss Chard.png|25.04 Taylor's Sülze Soup with Sauerkraut Whipped Cream.png|25.13 Matthew's Mud Pie Fudgesicle Sorbet with Chocolate-Covered Potato Crisp.png|26.01 Danika's Tuna Cake with Heirloom Tomato.png|26.07 Hilda's Gyro Tofu Wonton with Napa Cabbage Salad.png|26.08 Robyn's Arugula & Radicchio Salad with Prosciutto.png|26.10 Raffaele's Blood Sausage & Arancini Polpetta with Fried Lemongrass.png|27.01 Brenden's Miso-Cured Ceviche with Charred Tomatillo & Onion.png|27.02 Martin's Chinese Stir-Fry with Frisée Salad.png|27.04 Andre's Jamaican Shrimp with Frisée Salad.png|27.07 Drew's Curried Arroz con Pollo with Tomato Black Bean Rice.png|27.11 Martin's Eggplant with Clotted Cream Truffle Sauce.png|27.12 Jay's Turnips Three Ways with Bacon Vinaigrette.png|27.13 Elderoy's Roasted Pig Ear Salad with Pretzel Croutons.png|28.01 Lenny's Scotch Egg Salad with Crema Stewed Poblanos.png|28.11 Justin's Seared Salmon with Honey Vinaigrette.png|28.13 Chrissy's Grilled Tri-Tip with Radicchio Avocado Salad.png|28.17 Sophina's Pig Face Salad with Escarole & Orange.png|28.18 Tyler's Tortilla Chip Crusted Chicken Taco with Cherry Sauce Glaze.png|29.01 Natacha's Chili Soup.png|29.05 Genique's Fried Frog Legs with Bok Choy & Pig Face.png|29.06 Lyanna's Mussels on the Half Shell with Fried Wontons.png|29.11 Tammy & Lyssie's Frittata Muffins with Broccoli Rabe Strawberry Salad.png|29.12 Joel's Naanza with Fried Sage.png|29.13 Erica's Truffle Chip Crusted Secreto with Lemon Kefir Sauce.png|30.01 Joey's Marinated Sardines with Fried Plantains.png|30.02 James's Hell-o-Rito.png|30.03 Thomas's Chinese Duck Tongue Crostini with Pickled Turnips.png|30.04 Charleen's Torta & Liang.png|30.08 Seasons 31-present Demetrio's Niçoise.png|31.01 Bradley's Japanese-Style Lutefisk Ceviche with Mache Oil.png|31.03 Michele's Venison Roll with Kelp Noodles.png|31.20 Melanie's Red Kale Salad with Garlic Raspberry Vinaigrette.png|32.01 Miguel's Creamed Corn with Chicharron Broth.png|32.12 Justine's Blood Sausage Crostini with Melted Cheddar.png|33.01 Sophia's Duck Meatballs with Okra Leek Cream Sauce.png|33.06 Shacafrica's Potato Cake with Spicy Sour Cream.png|34.13 Suzette's Spring Roll with Tortilla Chips.png|35.01 Darwell's Chopped Chicken Salad with Bacon Dressing.png|35.06 Category:Two